The One & Only (oneshot)
by KNay
Summary: aku hitam dan kau putih. terlihat berbeda namun kita sama./ "bangun pangeran!" titah nya lagi, namun... Nihil. "cho kyuhyun bangun..." / "maafkan saya baginda, saya terlambat. Hah...hah..." / KYUMIN, GS/ Don't like GS? Stay away!/ ff ini pernah diikutin lomba, jadi jngn heran kalau ngerasa pernah baca. selamat membaca


The One & Only

Cast

~Cho Kyuhyun~

~Lee Sungmin~

~Zhou Mi~

~Cho Eunhyuk~

~Hankyung~

Genre

Genderswitch

Romance

Fantasi

Rate

PG-PG aja

Disclaimer :

Mereka milik nay! mulai dari cast #dibunuh sampai fict ini murni punya nay.

Note :

Semua inisial aneh yang ada di fict ini dibuat untuk kepentingan fict. Jadi kalau ada arti aneh dari kata2 itu. Itu diluar sepengetahuan nay.

Dan mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang pernah baca ff ini disalah satu blog soalnya ff ini pernah nay ikutin lomba juga, nay post disini soalnya ada beberapa temen nay yg pengen baca ulang. Tapi 1000% ff ini bukan plagiat. Ini milik nay.

Keterangan:

Karena fict ini ambil setting daerah kayangan/kerajaan langit, jadi banyak inisial yang sengaja nay bikin untuk membedakan inisial kerajaan bumi dengan kerajaan langit. Jadi mohon untuk dimaklumi.

Breize : putri kerajaan

Aeron : pangeran kerajaan yang mencangkup juga seorang putra mahkota

Breseis : malaikat istimewa yang punya kelebihan. Biasanya ditandai dengan sayap yang sedikit keemasan. Mereka sejak kecil telah ditakdirkan untuk menikah dengan Aeron klannya. Dan setiap klan hanya akan memiliki maximal 3 breseis dalam satu dekade

Alm Soul : tempat jiwa suci yang siap dilahirkan kedunia, juga merupakan taman indah yang bisa dimasuki oleh klan hitam ataupun klan putih selain holy hall.

Brist : tempat tinggal para malaikat klan putih

Drow : tempat tinggal para malaikat klan hitam

Gith langit : para penjaga langit

No flame, no bash! yang ga suka GS silahkan pergi. Don't like? Don't Bash! gw masih author labil yang gampang nge-down.

...

Kita sama

Hanya warna kita yang berbeda

Kita satu

Hanya raga kita yang terpisah

Kita dekat

Hanya jarak kita yang menjauhkan kita

Di dunia atas sana kehidupan malaikat di bagi menjadi 2, yaitu para malaikat klan hitam dan malaikat klan putih. Kedua nya begitu berlawanan dan tidak akan pernah bersatu untuk selamanya dan itu merupakan sebuah peraturan mutlak bagi para malaikat.

Tapi ketika peraturan itu di langgar, jangan salahkan sang penguasa ketika ia membuka dunia klan 'merah' untuk menghukum para 'pelanggar'. Dan jangan harap kalian akan bisa keluar dari tempat yang disebut sebagai neraka bagi para malaikat tersebut.

Tapi apa jadi nya bila ada dua insan yang dari klan berbeda tersebut ingin bersatu hanya dengan beralaskan cinta? Apakah sang penguasa tetap akan menghukum para 'pelanggar' yang tengah di permainkan oleh nya sendiri?

.

Hari ini adalah hari ke 17 bulan ke 2. Tepat pada hari ini kedua klan tersebut akan melakukan pertemuan rutin yang hanya dilakukan setiap 2 bulan sekali itu di holy hall. Tempat suci para petinggi klan.

"PANGERAN..." sebuah teriakan membahana di aula istana klan hitam.

"pangeran bangun!" titah seorang wanita anggun di depan sebuah tempat tidur king size.

"bangun pangeran!" titah nya lagi, namun... Nihil. "cho kyuhyun bangun..." akhirnya sang wanita pun memanggil nama sang pangeran pemalas tersebut karena kekesalan yang telah memuncak.

"ada apa sih noona?" hanya itu jawaban dari sang pangeran malas sambil mengucek matanya. "kau bodoh ya? Ini sudah siang pangeran cho. Kau harus bangun, kita harus ke holy hall hari ini" kelakar sang wanita yang di ketahui adalah seorang Braize.

"aish... aku lupa" dengan kecepatan cahaya yang ia miliki sang pangeran pun segera menyiapkan diri untuk segera menemui sang ayah-baginda raja.

Polesan terakhir dan "kau sempurna pangeran cho!" puji nya pada diri sendiri.

Langkah gagah khas seorang pangeran terlihat jelas dari alunan derap langkah kyuhyun yang mempesona. Hampir semua maid kerajaan mengagumi putra mahkota tersebut. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang pangeran bertubuh tinggi, beriris obsidian hitam, kulit putih yang halus dan senyum iblis khas seorang klan hitam seperti kyuhyun?. Tentu siapapun tak akan bisa menolaknya *termasuk aku* #plakk

"maaf baginda hamba terlambat" mohon kyuhyun kepada baginda raja-ayah nya stelah ia tiba di hall utama kerajaan.

Sang baginda raja hanya menengokan sedikit kepala nya kearah kyuhyun. "hm..." hanya deheman yang keluar dari mulut sang raja sebagai jawaban.

.

Raja, ratu, pangeran, putri dan para petinggi klan entah itu para mentri maupun para bengsawan serta para penasihat klan dari kedua klan kini telah tiba di Holy Hall. Dan dengan sekejap telah memenuhi holy hall.

"baiklah, dari yang sudah kita tahu, pertemuan kali ini kedua klan akan mem-"

BRAKK...

Perkataan raja klan putih pun terputus begitu mendengar suara dobrakan keras pada pintu Hall.

"Hahh...hahh...hah..."

Suara deruan nafas yang saling memburu seketika mengisi ruang kosong di Holy Hall. Para malaikat klan hitam hanya dapat menyernyitkan mata mereka begitu malihat sosok makhluk 'pendobrak pintu' itu.

"maafkan saya baginda, saya terlambat. Hah...hah..." sosok malaikat indah nan putih berlutut di hadapan para raja. "kau terlambat lagi bangsawan Lee." Terang raja klan putih pada sang sosok 'terlambat' itu.

"maafkan saya baginda. Tadi saya harus mengantarkan para jiwa baru ke Alm soul. Sekali lagi maafkan saya baginda." Gadis yang di ketahui seorang bangsawan itu terus berlutut. "bangunlah sudah tidak apa. Kembalilah ke tempatmu, kita harus menyelesaikan pertemuan hari ini." Kini sang ratu klan putih yang memberi titah. Sang bangsawan pun segera bangun, namun tetap menundukan kepala nya dan segera melayang menghampiri tempat nya.

Rapat pun segera dimulai kembali, tanpa menyadari ada seorang malaikat klan hitam yang sangat tertarik menyaksikan kejadian tadi, bukan kejadian tadi melainkan tokoh utama dari kejadian tadi.

Memfokuskan mata nya pada sosok putih bersih nan bercahaya tersebut hingga akal sehat nya ia hilangkan untuk sesaat.

Mata bulat nan menghanyutkan, kulit putih nan halus, bibir merah seperti cherry dan sayap putih dengan ornamen emas di sekelilingnya. Dapat di tebak bahwa ia merupakan seorang Breises. Seorang breises yang tanpa sengaja telah menyentuh hati pangeran cho yang dikenal dingin.

Ya... itu pangeran Cho dari malaikat klan hitam. Seorang Aeron satu-satunya dari klan hitam.

Bagaikan terhipnotis olehnya kyuhyun tak mau melepaskan sang breises dari jangkauan matanya. Hingga sebuah senggolan berhasil menyadarkan nya.

"kyu... serius lah. Ayah sedang berbicara. Kau ingin mendapat tugas remidial dari ayah jika sampai ayah tau kau tidak memperhatikan nya?" sang Braize dari klan hitam menyadarkan kyuhyun dari imajinasinya.

.

Brukk...

Kyuhyun melemparkan(?) tubuhnya keatas kasur kamarnya. Menerawangkan matanya ke langit-langit. Senyum yang sulit sekali terlihat di wajah kyuhyun terus terkembang setiap ia mengingat kejadian di holy hall tadi.

"Lee...bangsawan lee... dia seorang bangsawan ya? Hmm... ornamen emasnya menunjukan bahwa ia seorang Breises. Hah... Breises yang cantik" kyuhyun menggumam sendiri sambil terus tersenyum sendiri mengingat sosok Breises klan putih yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

.

"bangsawan Lee..." panggil seorang malaikat kepada sesosok malaikat yang tengah duduk manis di bawah pohon cherry di taman Alm soul. Malaikat itupun menengokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menyambut kepada malaikat yang memanggilnya.

"Pangeran Zhou" sapa bangsawan lee sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormatnya. "jangan panggil aku pangeran, panggil aku zhou mi. Aku sudah memperingatkan mu berkali-kali, aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti orang-orang memanggilku bangsawan lee. Kau menyebalkan" kesal zhou mi atau pura-pura kesal sembari ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping bangsawan lee.

"kalau begitu, berhenti memanggilku bangsawan lee kalau kau ingin ku panggil zhou mi. Kau juga sama menyebalkannya." Elak sang bangsawan kesal, ia memajukan bibirnya karena sebal . "baiklah lee sungmin... dasar keras kepala" zhou mi mengelus kepala sungmin dengan manja.

"min..." panggil zhou mi.

"apa zhou?" sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah zhou mi.

"aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu min." Zhou mi berkata mantap sambil menatap lekat manik hazel tersebut dengan serius. "aku tahu..." senyuman indah terkembang di bibir merah muda sungmin. Ia pun menggeserkan posisi duduknya mendekat kearah Zhou mi dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

Tanpa Zhou mi tahu bahwa kini fikiran sungmin tidak sedang bersama dengannya, fikirannya kosong tak berisi entah melayang kemana. Sungmin hanya mencoba menemukan kehangatan dalam pelukan mereka yang selama ini tak pernah sungmin rasakan sama sekali. Namun tetap saja kehangatan itu tak pernah sungmin rasakan karena sebagaimanapun kerasnya usaha sungmin untuk menerima Zhou mi, hati kecilnya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia tak mencintai Zhou mi.

Kalau bukan karena ia seorang Breises, mungkin sungmin tak perlu melakukan hal ini. Berpura-pura mencintai Zhou mi dan berkata dusta di hadapan nya. Tapi, takdir telah menggariskannya seperti itu. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh malaikat sepertinya?

Namun tanpa sungmin tahu bahwa sebenarnya bukan itulah takdirnya. Takdirnya yang sebenarnya telah menantinya untuk ia jalani. Tuhan hanya sedang ingin bermain saja dengan para malaikatnya.

.

Malam sudah menutupi semua jagad raya dan ini tepat malam ke tujuh semenjak pertemuan pertama kyuhyun dengan sungmin. Kyuhyun terus saja memikirkan sungmin mulai dari parasnya hingga siapa sungmin sebenarnya. Rupanya Aeron klan hitam ini benar-benar telah terhipnotis dengan kecantikan Braises dari klan putih itu. Pemikirannya tentang sungmin membuat kyuhyun benar-benar melantur. Hingga akhirnya membuat kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar keluar. Ia pun mengepakan sayap hitam pekatnya menuju keluar istana menuju tempat tertenang dan terbebas di langit-Alm Soul.

Sayap hitam pekat kyuhyun mengepak perlahan menuju Alm Soul. Suasana tenang Alm Soul membuat kyuhyun merasa nyaman, ia pun semakin masuk ke dalam pekarangan Alm Soul. Namun tak jauh dari gerbang masuk Alm Soul, kyuhyun melihat sesosok putih bersih tengah duduk dipinggir kolam Alm Soul sambil merendam kakinya didalam kolam.

DEGG

Sosok itu lagi! Nafas kyuhyun sedikit tercekat melihat sosok bersayap putih itu. 'Bangsawan Lee' pikir kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa saat kyuhyun menatap sosok itu penuh minat hingga secercah senyuman tersinggung diwajah tampannya begitu melihat sosok putih itu sedang mengobrol dengan ikan-ikan dalam kolam.

"kau terlihat cantik dengan bunga itu." Komentar kyuhyun begitu melihat sosok putih itu tengah memasang bunga di celah telinganya. Merasa mendengar suara, sosok itu pun menengokan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat si pemilik suara. "pangeran" sosok itu langsung menunduk hormat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah polosnya, "jangan terlalu canggung dengan ku. Angkat kepala mu eh.. bangsawan lee?" pinta kyuhyun. Perlahan sosok yang dipanggil bangsawan lee itu mengangkat kepalanya. "begitu jauh lebih baikkan?" ucap kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut merendam kakinya didalam kolam bersama bangsawan bermarga lee itu. Mereka duduk dalam diam tanpa ada seorang pun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Hingga rasa penasaran kyuhyun memecah kesunyian.

"siapa nama lengkapmu bangsawan lee?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa menatap bangsawan lee. Bangsawan lee yang terkesiap menjawab dengan gugup. "sung, sungmin. Lee sungmin imnidha" jawab bangsawan lee yang bernama lengkap lee sungmin itu. "kau seorang Breises huh?" tanya kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya "ne".

'neomu kyeopta' pikir kyuhyun.

"berapa umurmu bangsawan lee?" tanya kyuhyun semakin dalam. "umurku masih 21 tahun pangeran"

"umurmu masih 21 tahun tapi kau bisa mengikuti pertemuan di holy hall?" tanya kyuhyn dengan nada sedikit terkejut. "aku seorang Breises pangeran, jadi aku bisa mengikuti pertemuan itu. Apa kau lupa? Apa diklan mu tak ada Breises hingga membuat mu lupa?" goda sungmin. "enak saja, di klan ku banya sekali Breises yang cantik" bangga kyuuhyun tak mau kalah. Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap pangeran klan hitam itu. "namun tak ada Breises di klan ku yang secantik dirimu bangsawan lee."

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin lekat sarat penuh perasaan. Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan dengan seksama langsung menundukan kepalanya-malu. Terlihat oleh kyuhyun semburat merah muda mewarnai kulit Breises kaln putih ini. 'dia benar-benar cantik'

Dan itulah pertemuan resmi sungmin dan kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Kecocokan mereka, kenyamanan mereka dengan keberadaan satu sama lain, dan keceriaan yang tercipta diantara mereka mambuat mereka dekat. Bahkan dihitung mulai hari itu, kyuhyun dan sungmin selalu bertemu di Alm Soul setiap malam harinya untuk berbincang, tertawa, berbagi, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya tanpa memikirkan status mereka.

"sungminnie..." panggil kyuhyun pada sungmin ketika mereka sedang berdiri di salah satu ranting pohon cherry di taman Alm Soul. Ternyata kedekatan mereka membuat mereka sudah tak canggung lagi untuk memanggil nama kecil masing-masing.

"emm?" sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan tempat kyuhyun berada. "saranghaeyo" sebuah kata ambigu keluar dari bibir kyuhyun dengan pasti tanpa melepaskan tatapan manik obsidiannya dari manik hazel sungmin, perlahan namun pasti kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Tangannya semakin erat menarik sungmin masuk kedalam rengkuhannya dan semakin dekat juga jarak antara kyuhyun dengan sungmin. Merasa tak mendapat penolakan dari sungmin, kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearah sungmin hingga akhirnya mereka menyatu dalam sebuah harmoni manis yang memabukan dalam yang bernama cinta.

Namun tanpa mereka tahu, para Gith langit tak sengaja melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di atas pohon cherry saat itu.

"sarangheyo lee sungmin"

"nado saranghaeyo cho kyuhyun"

.

Matahari tengah meunjukan keangkuhannya kepada seluruh jagad raya. Tak terkecuali kepada sepasang malaikat yang kini tengah tertidur pulas diatas sebuah pohon cherry, mengganggu sang hitam untuk segera bangun dari peraduannya.

"eunnghh..." erang kyuhyun begitu wajahnya diterpa bias matahari. Merasa telah dibangunkan, kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya, namun gerakannya terhalang oleh gerak pasif dari sesosok manis yang berada disampingnya. Sebuah senyum kembali terpatri diwajah nan tampannya melihat malaikatnya tengah terlelap dipundaknya. Perlahan kyuhyun membelai surai putih milik malaikat yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu, namun gerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika marasakan sinar matahari mulai menghilang. 'Ini masih pagikan, kenapa matahari kembali meredup?' pikir kyuhyun. Merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres, kyuhyun segera membagunkan sungmin yang masih terlelap dipundaknya.

"min... sungmin bangunlah... min..." kyuhyun sedikit menepuk pipi chubby sungmin untuk membangunkannya. Sungmin mengerang sebentar sebelum ia membuka matanya, senyuman manis terlukis dibibir sungmin begitu ia melihat kyuhyun berada disampingnya. "pagi kyu..." sapa sungmin dengan sedikit nada manja. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum menanggapi sungmin, namun sedetik kemudian kyuhyun langsung ingat dengan firasat buruknya "min, ini sudah pagi lebih baik kita pulang. Aku tak mau kau mendapat masalah min, ayo" ajak kyuhyun pada sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung membuka sayapnya, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun. Namun sebelum sungmin dan kyuhyun sempat mengepakan sayap mereka, sebuah tali keemasan mengikat kuat tubuh mereka hingga membuat mereka terbanting kebawah. Segerombolan malaikat dari kedua klan langsung menghampiri mereka yang kini tengah terikat kuat.

"CHO KYUHYUN..." suara teriakan keras menyentak batin kyuhyun dan sungmin. Kyuhyun kenal suara itu, itu suara ayahnya raja malaikat klan hitam.

"apa-apaan kau? Beraninya kau berada disini dengan seorang klan putih cho kyuhyun! Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?" kini suara lembut penuh tuduhan milik ratu klan hitam terdengar. Lidah kyuhyun bagaikan kelu, tak ada satupun kata yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menunjukan bahwa ia memang bersalah secara tak langsung. Ia dan sungmin sudah tertangkap basah sekarang.

"kau harus segera mendapat detensi cho kyuhyun, sebelum tuhan membuka klan merah untuk mu." perintah raja klan hitam telak. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Ia benar-benar tak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Seandainya pun ia bisa melakukan sesuatu, itu pasti bukanlah untuknya, melainkan untuk sungmin. Bagaimana pun posisi sungmin lah yang paling berbahaya saat ini. Ia seorang Aeron, jadi hanya mendapat detensi. Sedangkan sungmin? Ia bisa mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat daripada kyuhyun. Suasana hening sejenak, membiarkan mereka berfikir dalam asa masing-masing sebelum sebuah suara memotong suasana hening tersebut.

"yang mulai hamba-"

"besok kau akan dibakar bangsawan lee" perkataan dingin raja klan putih memotong kalimat sungmin. Sungmin semakin menundukan kepalanya, bagaimana pun juga ia memang bersalah dalam hal ini, jadi ini sudah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya. pikir sungmin. Namun tidak bagi sang Aeron klan hitam, ia merasa itu tak adil bagi sungmin mereka yang menjalankannya berdua, kenapa hanya sungmin yang harus dibakar. Baru saja kyuhyun akan memprotes keputusan raja klan putih, seandainya saja para Gith langit tak membawanya.

"min... min... lee sungmin... LEE SUNGMIN...!" panggil kyuhyun pada sunggmin ketika jarak mereka semakin jauh. Namun tak ada tanggapan dari sungmin. Ia tetap duduk tersimpuh ditanah dengan kepala yang terus menunduk tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan kyuhyun.

"LEE SUNGMIIINNNNNN..."

.

"appa buka pintunya appa... appa, appa." Pinta kyuhyun kepada raja klan hitam untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya yang dikunci. "appa buka appa. Eomma, jebalyo eomma buka pintunya. Jebal, hiks... eom... hikss eomma hikssss. Aku mencintainya eomma, aku mohon, hikkss buka pintunya. Eomma, appa... hikss" pinta kyuhyun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Bayangan sungmin yang akan dibakar membuat air matanya menetes begitu saja. Ia harus menyelamatkan sungminnya, apapun yang terjadi.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, sesosok malaikat cantik bernama sungmin tengah diikat di sebuah batang pohon besar dipusat kota Bisth dengan beberapa Gith langit yang menjaganya. Untuk apa dia dijaga? Dia memang seorang pendosa dan ia mengakui itu. Lalu apa guna nya para Gith langit itu? Ia tak akan lari kemanapun. Pikir sungmin

Sungmin menutup matanya sekejap, sekedar menghilangkan rasa takutnya dengan mengingat-ingat setiap kejadian yang ia alami dengan kyuhyun. Sebuah senyum perih tergambar dibibir mungil sungmin yang disusul dengan linangan airmata serta isakan tertahan dari bibir sungmin.

.

Matahari semakin menuju peraduannya, aroma khas sore hari tercium membuat siapapun merasa tenang dan nyaman. Namun tidak bagi kyuhyun, Aeron klan hitam itu benci sore hari ini. Ia berharap sore tak akan pernah datang karena bila sore ini datang, itu berarti ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan kehilangan cintanya. Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya di pojok ruangan kamarnya sambil menekuk kedua lututnya didada, bahkan bulir airmata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata kyuhyun yang sudah mulai membengkak. "min...min... lee, lee... lee sungmin... min" hanya nama sungmin yang terus disebut kyuhyun diantara isakannya. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan sungminnya saat ini.

CKLEKK

Pintu kamar kyuhyun terbuka, menampakan dua sosok malaikat yang kini mulai memasuki kamar kyuhyun. "mau apa kau kemari noona?" tanya kyuhyun tak berminat. Noona kyuhyun atau Breize klan hitam tak menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, ia malah menghampiri kyuhyun dengan tergesa dan memberikan kyuhyun sebuah jubah hitam lusuh. "cepat pakai kyu!" titahnya

Kyuhyun yang diberi jubah lusuh secara tiba-tiba merasa heran, untuk apa jubah itu? Dan apa yang mau dilakukan noonanya? Pikir kyuhyun. "cepat pakai bodoh! Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk menyelamatkan sungmin". Kyuhyun tertegun begitu mendengar kata sungmin. "hyukkie noona?" tanya kyuhyun ambigu. "aku tak mau kau mengalami apa yang ku alami dengan donghae dulu kyu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantumu" sebuah senyum tercermin di wajah hyukkie atau Braize eunhyuk. "cepat pakai agar para penjaga tak mengenalimu". Dengan secepat mungkin kyuhyun menggunakan jubah lusuh itu, ia tak mau sampai terlambat menyelamatkan sungminnya.

"hankyung, tolong kau tunggu disini untuk menggantikan kyuhyun" titah eunhyuk kepada malaikat yang tadi ikut dengannya.

"baik yang mulia" jawab malaikat yang dipanggil hankyung tadi. "cepat kyu!" eunhyuk menarik lenagn kyuhyun yang telah siap dengan segala penyamarannya. Dengan segala rencana yang telah dibuat matang oleh eunhyuk dan juga penyamaran sempurna kyuhyun akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari Drow. Dengan cepat kyuhyun dan eunhyuk mengepakan sayap mereka menuju Bisth.

.

Semua malaikat klan putih kini tengah berkumpul di pusat kota Bisth. Suara riuh menghakimi sungmin memenuhi ruang udara di pusat kota. Banyak malaikat yang mencibir, menghina, adapula yang kasihan melihat sungmin yang kini tengah menunggu ajalnya. suara riuh itu langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara berat yang menggema

"Bangsawan Lee sungmin. Kau telah melanggar aturan langit terbesar yang telah dibuat oleh tuhan, yaitu menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan malaikat klan hitam diluar kepentingan klan. Dan dengan ini kau dinyatakan bersalah dan akan dibakar sebagai penebusan dosa mu terhadap tuhan." Terang raja klan putih pada sungmin.

Sungmin yang telah mengetahui kesalahannya hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya tanda ia telah pasrah. Bulir-bulir airmata kembali membasahi pipi sungmin "Saranghaeyo cho kyuhyun" kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir sungmin sebelum para Gith langit mulai menghampirinya.

"TUNGGU..." tiba-tiba sesosok malaikat telah berdiri dihadapan sungmin sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang mengahalau para Gith langit untuk mendekati sungmin. Tubuh serta sayap hitamnya menunjukan bahwa ia bukanlah salah satu dari klan putih.

Kyuhyun, itu kyuhyun. Aeron dari klan hitam yang kini tengah mencoba untuk melindungi sungminnya.

"kyu..."

"kau klan hitam beraninya kau klan hitam memasuki kawasan Birst!" bentak Aeron klan putih-Zhoumi kepada kyuhyun. Bagaikan tak menaggapi bantakan zhoumi, kyuhyun tetap saja menatap zhoumi sengit. Persetan dengan semua aturan langit. Pikir kyuhyun

"ini tidak adil! Kenapa hanya sungmin yang dihukum sedangkan aku tidak?" protes kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi. "hukum aku juga. Bakar aku juga. Aku juga melakukan kesalahan, maka hukum aku juga" lanjut kyuhyun dengan nada yang sama. Raja klan putih menatap kyuhyun dengan tak kalah sengit, namun sebuah seringai licik terlihat tipis diwajahnya. "baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Gith, bakar mereka!" titah raja klan putih kepada para Gith langit. Menuruti perintah tuannya, para Gith langit itupun menghampiri sungmin juga kyuhyun dan langsung menyalakan api yang siap membakar kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menbalik badannya dan memeluk sungmin erat. Sayap hitam pekatnya ia gunakan untuk melindungi dirinya dan juga sungmin. "saranghaeyo Bangsawan lee sungmin"

"nado saranghaeyo Pangeran cho kyuhyun"

BRUSS

Para Gith langit menembakan api dari tangan kanan mereka menuju sungmin dan kyuhyun. Dengan sekejap sosok kyuhyun dan sungmin langsung terselimuti oleh api yang ditembakan para Gith langit. Kyuhyun yang merasakan panas pertama langsung memeluk sungmin semakin erat dan semakin mengencangkan kukungan sayapnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, para Gith langit terus menembakan api dari tangan kanan mereka hingga rraja klan putih memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti. Bagaikan melihat pusara api, kyuhyun dan sungmin benar-benar terselimuti api para Gith langit. Semua yang menyaksikan itu dapat memastikan bahwa kyuhyun dan sungmin tak mungkin selamat. Sedikit demi sedikit api yang menyelimuti kyuhyun dan sungmin kemudian semakin memudar hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Para malaikat klan putih bagaikan tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya kini. Di tengah mereka, kyuhyun dan sungmin masih hidup?! Bahkan tanpa luka sedikitpun pada tubuh mereka?! Api panas para gith masih menyisakan kyuhyun dan sungmin yang sedang berpelukan erat ditengah kota.

Sekali lagi, para malaikat klan putih benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Ujung sayap kyuhyun dan sungmin berubah warna. Bukan putih atau hitam, melainkan abu-abu. Dari mulai ujung sayap mereka menuju ke rambut halus mereka hingga warna abu-abu itu menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka. Suara riuh menggema di pusat kota begitu melihat kejadian aneh itu. Seolah terganggu oleh suara riuh itu, kyuhyun dan sungmin membuka mata mereka perlahan dan betapa kagetnya mereka begitu melihat sosok yang kini berada dalam pelukan mereka.

"kyu?"

"min?"

Sebuah senyum berkembang diwajah kyuhyun begitu melihat sungminnya selamat. Lelehan air mata tak lagi bisa ia bendung, begitu juga dengan sungmin. "min... sungmin" kyuhyun menatap lekat sungmin. "saranghaeyo lee sungmin" kyuhyun menarik sungmin kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"nado saranghaeyo cho kyuhyun. Jeongmal saranghaeyo"

Dan semenjak kejadian yang terjadi antara kyuhyun dan sungmin, berdirilah sebuah klan baru yang penuh dengan cinta, kasih sayang dan rasa peduli yang dibangun oleh kyuhyun dan sungmin yaitu klan abu. Klan yang berdiri diatas tanah Alm Soul-tempat penuh kedamaian.

Klan yang menyatukan klan hitam dan klan putih dalam sebuah landasan yang sama yaitu cinta. Dan siapapun dari klan yang berbeda ingin bersatu, pintu klan abu akan selalu terbuka bagi mereka yang membutuhkan.

.

"Ryeowook hati-hati!" teriak sesosok malaikat abu cantik kepada malaikat kecil mungil yang kini tengah mencoba sayap barunya. Sebut saja sungmin, atau... ratu sungmin.

Baru saja diperingatkan, malaikat kecil itu tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan cepat, namun sepasang lengan kuat menyanggahnya sebelum ia terjatuh ketanah. "appa..." malaikat mungil itu memeluk sosok yang ia panggil appa itu dengan erat.

"wookie hati-hati menggunakan sayapmu, kau bisa terluka. Untung ada appa, seadainya tak ada appa kau sudah jatuh tadi" titah appa dari malaikat bernama ryeowook itu. Sebut saja cho kyuhyun, bukan pangeran cho kyuhyun, melainkan raja kyuhyun. Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya "mianhae appa" sesal nya.

Sebuah senyum tergambar diwajah tampan kyuhyun begitu malihat raut sesal ryeowook. "nayaenchanha. Tapi lain kali hati-hati, jangan membuat eomma khawatir. Ingat, dia sedang mengandung sekarang?!." Peringat kyuhyun.

"ne appa" jawab ryeowook patuh. Sungmin yang menyaksikan pemandangan appa dan anak itu sedikit terkekeh geli. Melihat ratunya sedang terkekeh, kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri sungmin yang masih tergelak kecil.

"kanapa kau terkekeh yang mulia ratu?" tanya kyuhyun formal. Sungmin melebarkan senyumnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. "kalian benar-benar mirip" jawab sungmin. Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh kecil sebelum ia ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping sungmin-dibawah pohon cherry istana. Dengan halus kyuhyun mengelus perut sungmin yang mulai membesar kala masa kandungan sungmin telah memasuki bulan ke 6. Diraihnya sang ratu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"saranghaeyo lee sungmin"

"nado saranghaeyo cho kyuhyun"

-FIN-

RnR please?

Kalau respon ff ini positif, nay usahakan bakal post ff ini tapi versi bersambung dan sad ending nya.

Ghamsahamnidha.


End file.
